Jangan Paksa Aku, Sasuke!
by LokyCry
Summary: Naruto bersama dengan si bungsu Uchiha yang mesum. apa yang akan terjadi? "Tu..tunggu teme. Kau tidak serius'kan? Kau bercanda'kan?". Bad Summary. Don't Like Don't read. BL, Sho-ai. SasuNaru. RnR?


**Disclaimer : Sudah jelas Om ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning: OOC! BL or Sho-ai, aneh, GAJE, Typo(s)?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Paksa Aku, Sasuke!<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto kenal orang yang berada dihadapannya. Rambut raven, dengan mata yang penuh aura mematikan itu, sungguh sangat dikenal Naruto.<p>

Yang dibingungkan oleh Naruto adalah kenapa orang itu dan dirinya ada di suatu rungan sempit bersama-sama. Naruto sudah merasakan firasat buruk ketika Sakura menyodorkan ramen kesukaannya dengan gratis.

Jangan salahkan Sakura yang polos dan seenaknya sendiri setelah memberikan ramen dengan obat tidur di makanannya dan menjual dirinya pada iblis dihadapannya sekarang.

Juga jangan salahkan Hinata yang hanya berdiam diri melihat dirinya dipaksa oleh Sakura untuk memakan ramen beracun tadi, ataupun Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Neji yang hanya memandang penuh doa kematian ke arahnya.

Ya... jangan salahkan mereka… tapi **BUNUH** mereka langsung!

"Kau kenapa dobe? Masih merasa gugup?" Suara yang dikenal Naruto. Suara setan berhati iblis berwajah manusia serigala.

"Gugup? Jangan seenaknya teme." Suara Naruto terdengar gemetar terlihat sekali ketakutan yang melanda Naruto melebihi ketika Sai menyatakan cinta padanya.

Berduaan dengan Sasuke yang seperti ini membuat dirinya yakin tidak ada celah untuk kabur.

"Berpikir melarikan diri tidak bagus, dobe." Kata Sasuke dingin. Tangan Naruto ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke kemudian membanting tubuh Naruto hingga telentang di lantai.

"Tu..tunggu teme. Kau tidak serius'kan? Kau bercanda'kan?" Naruto mempertahankan sisa kancing bajunya yang masih utuh setelah si bungsu Uchiha di depannya ini dengan cekatan membuka kancing baju Naruto satu persatu.

Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto tau arti senyuman itu. Sangat tahu hingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Te..teme.. apa kau serius dengan hal ini?" Melihat wajah ketakutan Naruto makin membuat darah Sasuke mendidih gembira, tanpa sadar senyuman mengerikan tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hn… aku selalu melakukan apapun dengan serius, dobe. A-pa-pun!" kata-kata penuh tekanan dari Sasuke makin membuat jantung Naruto berpacu lebih cepat.

Ini salah. Naruto tau ini salah, seharusnya Sasuke mengerti perasaannya. Bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Tapi kehendak Sasuke adalah mutlak, dan itu tidak dapat ditolak sama sekali bahkan oleh kekasihnya yang kini menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tampang horror.

"Ta..tapi teme… Hatiku belum siap… hentikan sekarang juga." Naruto berusaha mengelak ketika Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dengan paksa.

"Tak perlu menyiapkan hati dobe. Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan tubuhmu saja." Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto yang kini bertelanjang dada. Sudah terlambat bagi Naruto untuk lari ketika 'benda' itu sudah ditempelkan ke tubuh Naruto.

"Kau siap, dobe? Ini tidak akan sesakit itu. Percayalah, ini akan memakan waktu sebentar." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan bocah Kyuubi dihadapannya. Tangannya lembut menyusuri sehelai demi sehelai rambut pirang Naruto yang selalu memabukkannya, berusaha agar Naruto tetap tenang dan tidak berontak.

"Aku mulai dobe.. uhhh.."

"Ahhkkk… Sakiiitt… hentikan Sasuke! Aku kesakitan.. aahhkk.." Naruto berusaha mencengkram dinding yang memiliki bidang datar di hadapannya.

Punggungnya yang tanpa pertahanan itu diusap Sasuke yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. "Tenanglah, sedikit lagi dobe…"

"Hentikan Sasuke teme! Kau memang orang termesu~ Ahhkkkkk….Hmmmpphhh~" mulut Naruto dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke.

"Hmmphh~ phuaahh…. Te..teme, jangan menciumku tiba-tiba begitu."

"Supaya kau tidak berisik dobe. Lagipula kau kelihatan senang, wajahmu merah." Sasuke terus melakukan kegiatan di bagian belakang Naruto tanpa menghiraukan teriakan bocah pirang itu.

"A..aku tidak merah teme, ini karena… aakhhh~ Sa..sakit teme…"

"Ini karena kau banyak bergerak. Tenanglah sedikit, uhhhh… sial sedikit lagi. Rileks'kan tubuhmu dobe." Sasuke mengeluarkan peluh yang lumayan banyak menghadapi kekasihnya yang sangat bertingkah berontak ini. Padahal kalau saja Naruto tenang, ini tidak akan sesakit itu.

"Sa..sasuke.. hentikan.. aku mau keluar…." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan. Mata Naruto memohon pada Sasuke yang sedang berjuang di balik punggungnya.

"Nanti dulu Naruto… jangan keluar dulu… sebentar lagi…"

"A..aku tidak tahan.. a..aku…" Naruto mencengkram dinding sekuat tenaga kemudian…

.

.

"AKU INGIN KELUAR DARI RUANGAN KOSTUM INI TEME! KORSET INI MEMBUATKU SULIT BERNAPAS."

"Diamlah dobe, aku sedang mengikat tali korsetnya. Kalau tidak, kau tidak bisa memakai gaun Cinderella. Hari ini drama pementasan kelas kita tau. Bersabarlah sedikit saja." Sasuke berusaha menahan tubuh Naruto yang mulai berontak lagi.

"KAU PIKIR ENAK PAKAI KORSET INI, HAH! SAKIT TAU TEME! AAHHHKK~… GINJAL KU MAU KELUAR, USUSKU TERLILIT, LAMBUNGKU MAAG."

"Tidak ada orang yang mati karena korset dobe. Dan hentikan teriakanmu itu. Telingaku sakit…"

* * *

><p>Di luar ruangan, beberapa murid dari kelas Naruto dan Sasuke menunggu penuh pengharapan.<p>

"Apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Suara Hinata memecah keheningan yang ada sejak tadi.

"Naruto lumayan orang yang keras kepala, sudah berapa kali dia meloloskan diri ketika pentas drama. Tapi kali ini kita serahkan saja pada Sasuke." Jawab Sakura penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke mau saja memakaikan kostum pada Naruto?" kali ini Kiba yang angkat suara.

"Benar, aku saja malas menyuruh Naruto pakai kostum. Dia selalu berontak." Kali ini Ino yang menambahkan lagi. Shikamaru yang berada disebelahnya hanya menguap malas,"Soalnya kalau kali ini Naruto gagal memerankan Cinderella, Sasuke lah yang memerankan peran itu."

Kemudian mereka diam setelah mencerna perkataan Shikamaru sambil terus mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan histeris dari ruang kostum.

.

_Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah mau memerankan Cinderella_. Pikir Sasuke sambil terus mengikat kencang korset di pinggang Naruto dengan kalap.

"AAARRGGHHHHH~ TEME! TULANGKU REMUK! HENTIKAAANNN…"

**OWARI**

**Fiuuhhh… satu fic gaje dan bodoh dari saya….**

**Aku dapat ide dari Black Butler, yaaah kalian yang pernah baca pasti tau… hahahahaha**

**Well, aku ga tau apakah sudah ada cerita yg kayak gni… aku kan bukan Tuhan yg mengetahui segalanya.. hahahahaha….**

**Jadi, mohon Review na….. dan kasih tau aku ya, apa ada cerita yang juga kayak gini juga… ^_^**


End file.
